A Nightmare in Our World
by kittycatpaws
Summary: After the 'Puppet Master' is defeated, peace should have returned to the land. Toy Freddy, however, has found out that things are only beginning...when they should have ended. Why is this happening? What went wrong during the adventures that caused this mishap? Why Toy Freddy? (Copyrighted by Scott Cawthon and other respective owners. Rated T for language, fluff, horror, and gore.)
1. The Attack

The Attack

Surprise to hear from me? I am too! Check my profile for more about what is going on. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Nervously adjusting the only articles of clothing on him, namely the top hat and bow tie, Toy Freddy peered from behind the tree and spied on the only party team that was heading out on expedition. The leader of team, Nightmare Fredbear, was taking RWQFSFASXC, Nightmare Bonnie, and Endoskeleton No.2 out to the Lilygear Lake to gather some resources for the town. It was guaranteed to take a long time before the animatronics would find everything they were looking for so the group decided to stop in Fazbear Forest to make sure they were well supplied, as a double check. Toy Freddy envied the party, and many other fighters like them, for being able to freely explore without too much worry.

Toy Freddy wasn't strong and skilled enough take on most of the strange monstrosities in Animatronica (they finally decided over a name at the last town meeting). When he first appeared here, nobody thought much him, including the other Toy Animatronics. Toy Bonnie was a very offense based combatant along with Mangle (Toy Foxy) while Toy Chica often got picked for tougher missions with her Cupcake and Waterhose moves. Toy Freddy was…well…basic? Weak? Whatever he was, Toy Freddy was that along with the original Freddy, who was even stronger than Toy Freddy…which was not that surprising. _Now that I think about it, I believe everyone here is stronger than me._ He trains and practices very hard and now could fight off a two Mecharbs on his own. However, Fredbear, the mayor, felt that it was better for Toy Freddy to help develop the town instead, especially now that the 'Puppet Master' had been defeated.

Before, when the town was just starting, the residents learned of a being that Fredbear simply called the 'Puppet Master', who was ruling the world and playing with the creatures for his amusement. After learning to work together and to stand up for each other, they freed themselves of this being's grasp thus earning peace. The population has grown since then with more animatronics appearing from the Flipside and now the humble town has now grown into a decent sized city. There are no skyscrapers yet but they do have food places that serve pizza and salad!

 _Still, I wish I could go on an adventure with these guys…they have so much fun and had explored so much land, perhaps more in the near future._ Toy Freddy never left Fazbear Hills; he got replaced the minute they found the first recruit and was left to help Lolbit( the bit saleswoman), Mendo( the blacksmith extraordinaire) and DeeDe( the fishing guru). He only got to hear the stories all the fighters told him when the entire adventure was over with, and now he stills hear random stories from the other party members from their recent outings.

The one animatronic, however, that he enjoyed hearing from the most was Nightmare Fredbear. The said creature was several feet taller than Toy Freddy with long claws, strong and scary teeth that made him look like a monster. Nightmare Fredbear was powerful and rather graceful, which made several others fear him…but not Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy was rather smitten with the giant bear and wanted the male to acknowledge his existence in some way…perhaps in a wave of a hand or maybe a smile? On the other hand, Nightmare Fredbear did not do any of those things; he would hardly look at the tiny bear most of the time. Sometimes, it felt like Nightmare Fredbear had forgotten who Toy Freddy was even though they met often through town meetings and gatherings.

Toy Freddy did not realize he was still spying on the team until Endo No.2 looked back at him and just stared. The other three noticed this action and followed its gaze to Toy Freddy, especially Nightmare Fredbear. Panicking, Toy Freddy turned and attempted to leave quickly to avoid a confrontation until he heard Nightmare Fredbear call out with irritability, "Is there something we can help you with?" Toy Freddy inhaled quickly and turned to them saying, "I was just…wondering if you needed anything else for your journey…I was on my to Lolbit's place now when I noticed you guys so I figured it would be a benefit." He lied about the last part, but it seemed appropriate for the current situation.

They looked at him curiously and then to each other. Finally, Nightmare Fredbear responded, "Not this time."

"Well…alright then. Good luck!" Toy Freddy said quickly before turning around once more and walking away. However, he could faintly but clearly hear Nightmare Bonnie asking, "That was weird. Who is that guy again?"

" **B** e _a_ t _s_ **m** E" replied RXQ

 _I'm the guy that didn't save the world because I was more useful stocking supplies and building stuff…_

Toy Freddy sighed as he entered city limits once more and walked along the paved path to Mendo's Armor and Endo Upgrades, where he worked part-time there for now. However, the terms of his employment were peculiar as Mendo simply stated, "You're welcome to come in and help me out anytime, and I'll pay you for your efforts" which made him wonder he if even has a job with the robot. Then again, Toy Freddy felt that it was better than doing naught a thing. Coming from the other side of the path toward him was Springtrap, who preferred doing nothing in comparison.

Recently, nobody could convince Springtrap of joining missions. At first, they thought he wanted a break since he was a major player in 'saving the world', but now a lot of animatronics believe he was just that lazy. The more he did this, the angrier that Fredbear got, and it seemed to please Springtrap even more. "Hey, you look down as usually" Springtrap called out when he notice Toy Freddy nearby.

"…" Toy Freddy stopped and looked at Springtrap, knowing full well that Springtrap wasn't being concerned on how he felt. However, he decided to humor the decrepit rabbit and answered back, "Been one of those days".

"Ah" was the only thing that Springtrap said. He stopped and waited for Toy Freddy to reach him and began walking alongside the bear. "You know, I am heading to Mendo's workshop" Toy Freddy warned Springtrap, not sure if the guy was willing go along to a certain destination. Springtrap simply shrugged and kept walking, so Toy Freddy nodded and kept going as well. Toy Freddy felt that Springtrap liked him, despite how he usually keeps to himself. Maybe it was because Toy Freddy never tried to annoy or bother him, unlike how others will walk up to the rabbit and drag him somewhere that he didn't want to go in the first place.

They walked quietly for a while before Toy Freddy asked, "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Did until Plushtrap came along and threw some Bad Pizza at me. When I tried to retaliate, Sara and Saffron-do you know those two squirrels?"

"Very well"

"Those two came along and the little &#*% started fake crying. They called me out on being a jerk and told me to get lost, but when I started walking away the red one threw her sister's bass at me. I was winning before Withered Foxy and Withered Chica pulled me off. I imagine Fredbear is going after my head pretty soon."

"Sounds like you had fun toward the end."

"Yep"

The two stopped talking and finally Mendo's shop was just in front. Toy Freddy waved goodbye and Springtrap nodded in acknowledgement before walking back in the direction he was going before. _He seems to be in a good mood despite it all. Speaking of a good mood…_

Toy Freddy noticed Mendo hurrying around the place and working twice as hard as usually, despite the fact that only two customers were inside: Spring Bonnie and Phantom Balloon Boy. The Crying Child was there too for some odd reason; Toy Freddy knew the child hardly came by since he had no armor or endoskeleton. As he walked inside, Spring Bonnie and Phantom BB immediately said "Hi!" to him, while the Crying Child had simply nodded in hello. Mendo stopped mid-run for a few seconds to say, "Glad you're here Freddy! We are going to have an explosion of business soon!"

"Seriously? Also, its Toy Freddy" Toy Freddy responded, not at all surprised by the incorrect name used.

"Of course! After what happened today, everyone will be coming here to buy armor! I can feel in my circuits! Hop to it, Freddy!" Mendo said before he rushed off to the backroom. As quick as Mendo went in, you hear noises like a jackhammer and a chainsaw. Toy Freddy sighed and went behind the counter to work. The four-room store itself wasn't huge, but it seemed cluttered with tools and bulky endoskeleton improvements all around. There was a front window where Mendo's top three selling endoskeleton upgrades were placed. There are two sections toward the back of the store as well: one was the backroom that Mendo did most of his work and the other two rooms were changing rooms. The rest of the place seemed clutter with endoskeleton parts and other armor such as chest plates, helmets, etc. The counter, right at the front of the store, made it easier for everyone to order and pick-up without having to go through the entire store.

"How can I help you today?" Toy Freddy asked both of the animatronics there while the child wandered through the store and looked around.

"Mendo said he had my original endoskeleton repaired, but, as you can hear, he wasn't being entirely truthful" Spring Bonnie said. It occurred to Toy Freddy then that Spring Bonnie's suit was slightly slumped in, indicating that she was borrowing a smaller one for the time being.

"I'm actually looking for reinforcements for my knees and elbows" Phantom BB said next.

"I'm still looking…"the child said while wandering by slowly, giving a ghostly vibe about him.

"Sure thing. I can get those reinforcements for you, Phantom BB" Toy Freddy said, and he walked around near the back of the store. Getting the parts needed, he returned to the counter and showed them to Phantom BB. "Yep, those are the ones I need" Phantom BB confirmed, so Toy Freddy ran them up on the cash register.

The one thing about robots in this world, that one must understand, is that they cannot function without their original endoskeleton. They can get replacements and temporary suits, however they will not function the same as they once did prior. However there are exceptions to this rule that were discovered by the creativity of Mendo. For example, Withered Bonnie could try to get a replacement for his left arm if he so choose, however it would not work as well as if his normal arm had been there, plus it might be uncomfortable as well. If Withered Bonnie upgraded his other arm on the other hand, the one that was still fully there, it would boost his stats in the long run and maybe decrease one stat for another on rare occasions. It was very complicated and most of it was over Toy Freddy's head.

"It'll be 520 Tokens" Toy Freddy said.

"Yeeeesh, are you trying to get extra money to go on vacation or something like that?" Phantom BB grunted while handing over the tokens.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if Mendo is" Toy Freddy replied while counting the tokens, mostly to make sure that there was not a miscount. It didn't please Phantom BB at all and he scowled when Toy Freddy done this. "Now Toy Freddy, it isn't nice to throw your boss underneath the bus like that" Spring Bonnie remarked with a grin. Right after the bunny said this, Toy Freddy snapped his right fingers and Mendo's head popped out of the back room saying, "I don't mind so much since it is the truth" right before going back in, shocking both customers. "The guy likes to eavesdrop" Toy Freddy remarked with a smile right before Mendo came out with a large endoskeleton that looked almost brand new. "Wow! Thanks!" Spring Bonnie said with glee as the bunny took the endoskeleton and headed off to a changing room, with Phantom BB heading in the other changing room.

Toy Freddy looked over to the Crying Child and observed that he was taking another slow lap around the workshop. Toy Freddy noticed that Mendo was going back into the workshop and going into high gear, as indicated by the loud noises once more, so he went over to Crying Child to help in any way. "Is there something in particular that you are looking for?" Toy Freddy asked nicely, knowing full well that the child was easily scared of anything threatening. The Crying Child turned to look at Toy Freddy, and looked at the armor on the wall while saying, "I'm looking for ideas on how to improve my Armor Song." Toy Freddy thought, ' _That makes sense'_ before the child said, "I don't want to get really hurt". At first, Toy Freddy was confused, but then he thought back to the story that Springtrap told him. _Was the Crying Child there and saw the fight?_

"What do you mean by that?" Toy Freddy asked, surprising the Crying Child.

"You didn't hear about what happened to Balloon Boy?…the normal one?"

"No! What happened?"

"Something…attacked him and…torn him to pieces. When I came by, I tried to give a Gift Box…but it didn't work" the Crying Child said with grey tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hey…it's okay…" Toy Freddy said while kneeling and giving the child a hug. It made both of them feel better but dark thoughts still haunted his mind. _How did the Gift Box not work? Doesn't it revive anything from unconsciousness? Was Balloon Boy…completely destroyed?_ After getting back up off his knees, Spring Bonnie came out twirling around and looking like her old self. It was then that Toy Freddy walked over to the rabbit and asked, "The Crying Child just told me what happened. Is Balloon Boy okay?"

Spring Bonnie looked surprised, saying, "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it sooner. The whole town is in uproar about it." _That was probably because I was stalking some robots…_ "Either way, Balloon Boy is getting repaired and seems to be doing okay. He was lucky that his parts didn't scatter too far away from the site so a full recovery is more than likely, however he doesn't remember what happened though. I guess that's why everyone is on guard right now." It was then that Phantom BB came out of the other changing room, looking more fluid now thanks to the new joints. All three said their goodbyes but before they left the door, Mendo yelled out from the room, "See ya later Bonnie, BB, and Kid!"

"It's Spring Bonnie (It's Phantom Balloon Boy)!" the two animatronics said at the same time, while the Crying Child said nothing about his name.

Once they left, Toy Freddy got the broom that was leaning on the corner of the counter and was looking for the dustpan when Fredbear, the mayor, coincidentally entered. Most animatronics assume Fredbear was probably the very first animatronic, and first out of any of the strange and lavish creatures here, to arrive in Animatronica since he is so knowledgeable about the surrounding area. At first, according to the fighters, he seemed playful and wanted to stay out of the fray; later on it was revealed that he was working in the background to help the teams succeed in their journey by finding glitch objects, handing out clues, giving a general sense of direction, etc. He joined the parties near the end once he could trust them and proved to be a powerful ally like Nightmare Fredbear and Springtrap. Unlike the previously said two, Fredbear was much easier on the eyes and seemed friendly to any newcomer…however, all three were mean on the battlefield. Fredbear was more tactical while the other two are more hard-hitting. Finally, once the town started growing quicker, he opted to stay and look over the place, only leaving Fazbear Hills when absolutely necessary.

"Hello there, Toy Freddy! Glad to see you working so hard!" Fredbear said with glee in his voice.

"Thank you. Is there something I can help you with, Mayor Fredbear?" Toy Freddy ask politely.

"…Now that you mentioned it, do you know where Springtrap is? There are a few things I want to talk to him about…" Fredbear trailed off while looking away from Toy Freddy. _Springtrap was right…Fredbear is after his head._

"As of now, I have no idea where he is" Toy Freddy answered honestly.

"So he was nearby" Fredbear stated as he closed his eyes and put his free hand on his chin, with the other still holding his prized microphone. Many animatronics got hurt physically and mentally because they _were_ dared to steal that microphone (as if they actually had the guts the do it without proper motivation) but nothing alive and/or working has succeeded yet. Same could be said for the purple top hat but not so much for the purple bow tie since no one really cared about that one item.

"Yes"

"Hello Mr. Fredbear! What can I do for you? Some battle armor or perhaps endoskeleton upgrades?" Mendo asked using his sales pitch tone. Toy Freddy, who didn't know that Mendo was right behind him, jumped at the sudden sound of Mendo's voice with fright when he heard it.

"Not this time Mendo, but thank you for the offer" Fredbear said with a warm smile. He looked over to Toy Freddy, who had calmed down already. "You know, I'm actually patrolling around town and making sure everything is okay. After what happened today, it's a good idea to be prepared."

"Naturally, which is why I'm raising the price of my armor if it keeps up" Mendo grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Saboteur!" Fredbear cried out, although by the large smile and happy expression on his face one could tell that he was just playing. As Mendo and Fredbear laughed out loud, Toy Freddy giggled along as well. He always kept forgetting that Fredbear could be silly anytime and anywhere. Fredbear also had a serious side to him. As Mendo went back to work and it was just Toy Freddy and Fredbear in the room, it was right then that Fredbear asked, "Have you thought about getting some upgrades as well, Toy Freddy?"

This question took Toy Freddy off guard, but he quickly answered, "I really didn't think about it. Why?"

"I'm not sure if you heard about the incident on Flower Avenue, but the Crying Child and JJ found Balloon Boy in the field nearby. He was dismantled completely and almost lifeless. There were large scratch marks around his chest area. Not only that, but some of our residents have not been accounted for in the last few days."

The last sentence scared Toy Freddy, as he couldn't imagine what might have happened. "I'm worried about those animatronics. What if something bad happen to them? It was getting really peaceful around here too…"

"I know Toy Freddy, but right now I'm concerned about you." That statement made Toy Freddy very angry at Fredbear, but in a way that he thought was justified.

"I can take care of myself! Maybe you should be more worried about the others that gone missing!" Toy Freddy said as he growled. It had very little effect on Fredbear as his facial expression seemed calm yet not pleased.

"It won't do me any good worrying over creatures that have gone missing already. Part of my job is to keep the remaining population safe! That means you as well. Whether you admit it or not, your fighting skill leaves much to be desired. However, you are an active member of this town and you have proven though your service and aid around the city, not to mention the participation in the town meetings, that you have a good heart and compassion for others around you. That also makes you a viable target if all of this is a planned attack on my town!" Fredbear replied sternly. This speech alone broke Toy Freddy's heart and his eyes looked away in shame. Fredbear notice this and sighed, continuing on, "I worry about you. You're one of the first animatronics that came here, so you know how bad it was when the 'Puppet Master' was in control. Yet, despite having been left behind, you did everything you could to help out Mendo, DeeDee, and Lolbit."

It was then that Fredbear leaned over so that he could look directly at Toy Freddy's eyes. "You know, those three have only good things to say about you since then." This made Toy Freddy smile a little bit after hearing that, however he inputted, "I don't see how volunteering so much can make a difference. You know that I want to be out there with my friends: doing rescue missions, exploring new territory, and other exciting stuff! Not to mention fighting for what is right!"

"Someone had to stay behind and defend the home front. Frankly, I'm glad it was you instead of other certain animatronics." Toy Freddy didn't really know what Fredbear mean by that statement but he kept quiet. Fredbear quickly stood up straight up and said with a smile, "Ah, getting off topic again. Basically, I want you to be careful out there. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, I'll make my leave now. You be cautious when leaving…" Fredbear stated one more time as he turned and headed out the door; before he closed the door behind him however, he added, "…and try to stay away from the Fazbear Forest." Toy Freddy cringed when he heard that last part, because deep down the tiny bear was convinced that Fredbear saw him watching Nightmare Fredbear's team.

* * *

"You did a good job today Freddy! Thanks for the help! Here are some tokens for your hard work as I promised" Mendo said as Toy Freddy was helping close up shop.

"Umm…it's Toy Freddy…you do know that, right?" Toy Freddy asked, taking the tokens and putting them away in his bag.

"That's what I said, Freddy" Mendo said while tilting his head. Toy Freddy sighed, only to realize that the amount of tokens handed to him was lot more than usually judging by the weight of the bag. "I figured you could use a raise" Mendo said when he saw the surprised expression on Toy Freddy's face.

"…Why?"

"You the only one that comes by to help out, ya know. I've gotten lots of work caught up thanks to you. Since you done so much, I figured you should get paid more; that doesn't mean you're allowed to slack off!"

Toy Freddy smiled at this and replied, "Of course, sir…and thank you" before waving goodbye and leaving the shop. Walking down the path, Toy Freddy noticed that the sun was setting, something that he was still not used to seeing yet. The sun only had started rising and setting when the 'Puppet Master' was defeated. Most creatures saw this as an inconvenience, however Toy Freddy did not. He enjoyed many aspects of nighttime: the fireflies, the ever-changing moon, the quiet atmosphere, and even the personal space sometimes. One of those things Toy Freddy was not getting tonight as he encountered Springtrap resting on top of a small, flat rock. He was shocked to see the rabbit; until he remembered that Springtrap did not like sleeping in town, despite having an actual house there.

Springtrap opened one of his eyes and looked over to the figure walking toward him, only to settle down when Toy Freddy got closer. _I wonder if he is near sighted. Or it may be because it is getting too dark to see very well._ With his one silver eye looking at the bear, Springtrap asked, "Why you out here of all places?"

"I just finished working at Mendo's shop. What do you mean by 'out here of all places'? You know I walk this path regularly."

"What I was trying to say was that Golden Psycopath decided to hold another town meeting" Springtrap said while rolling both of his eyes.

"This early? He usually waits between three to four weeks…it an emergency meeting?" Toy Freddy asked quickly.

"Probably. I know how much you love going to those." "Thanks Springtrap!" Toy Freddy replied as he hastily took off, leaving Springtrap on the rock smiling softly. _I gotta get there quickly! Who knows how much longer it'll last._

As Toy Freddy ran along the path toward the city, he heard a scream. Toy Freddy skidded to a stop and paused, wondering if it was his imagination. He stood still for about a minute before hearing another scream. This frightened him, and his first instinct was to investigate...but there was a problem. The scream came from the direction of Lilygear Lake…and Toy Freddy was near the border of Fazbear Hills and Choppy's Woods. Toy Freddy knew that he was nowhere near ready to take on the other monsters in that place, and it scared him. _If I tried to get help though, as far away from town it is now, will whoever in trouble be able to make it through? Grr…why did you have to build your shop so far away from city limits, Mendo!_ If Toy Freddy went in, would he be any count? His feet felt frozen as Fredbear's warning echoed in his head. ' _I don't want to end up like Balloon Boy...'_ he thought until he heard another scream which seemed more painful than the last two. Toy Freddy clenched his fists and determination fills his eyes. _If I do nothing, I'm just as responsible._

Toy Freddy decided to do the most stupid thing, he considered, in his life; he ran headfirst in the woods without anything holding him back. He avoided sightseeing the new environment he was in and paid attention to anything that seemed out of the ordinary…however he was not sure if the random stumps counted as a clue or not. What he knew of this terrain beforehand was that it originally was a place where wood was grown and then cut down. It also surrounded the south-east part of Fazbear Hills and divided the area from Lilygear Lake and Dusting Fields. There are also stronger Gearrats here as well, along with Totemoles and Chop 'N Rolls. There was a Mad Endo around here somewhere and a spare Auto Chipper that appears randomly nowadays. There is also a fabled portal that led to an alternate dimension, but Toy Freddy couldn't tell if that was the truth or the storytellers were picking with him.

After a few minutes of careful wandering, Toy Freddy felt nervous and sick to his skeleton because of the stress. As he came by a recently build windmill, he heard beeps of pain coming from the other side of some fallen logs that were stacked up really high, almost half a story or so. His mechanical heart started beating faster on instinct as he stopped and faced the pile of logs. Toy Freddy figured that he found what he was looking for, but then came to find out that his feet wouldn't move due to fear. _Come on! This is why you came in the first place! Bear up!_ Toy Freddy picked up one foot at a time and gentle set it down before moving the other foot, shaking like a leaf. He found himself standing in front of the logs eventually; he still knew that he needed to go around and see what was actually there. Taking in a deep breath, he started moving to the left of the pile and heard shuffling. _Whatever it is knows that I am here._ Right at the short edge of the wood heap, Toy Freddy literally had to count to ten and then jumped around, ready for a fight if need be. What he did not expect was Endoskeleton No. 2 sitting there without its legs and a small of army of Endos that immediately shot at him.

Scaring the poor bear half-to-death, Toy Freddy rolled around to the other side of the logs once more and started panting really heavily, only to realize who he was face to face with earlier. As if right on cue, he sighed audible just as Endo No. 2 did, probably indicating that the poor Endoskeleton was only defending itself. "Is…is that you End-endoskeleton Number 2?" Toy Freddy asked, unaware how silly the question seemed considering what just happened a few seconds ago. A positive beep came from the endoskeleton, which gave the bear enough courage to walk over again. Once he did, the Endo Army had disappeared and Endo No. 2 just looked at him with one raised eyelid.

"I…I…um…I…heard some…some screaming…and I thought that… that maybe I could…help in some-some way" Toy Freddy stuttered out, not sure about the tiny army being 'gone'. Endo 2 seemed relived at this statement and tried to get up, but without its legs such a task could not be accomplished well. "Where-where are your le-legs?" Toy Freddy asked quietly. Endo 2 seemed reluctant to answer, however it did point behind itself that appeared deeper into the woods. Toy Freddy was unsure of what to do…but then a sudden thought came to him. "Where's Nightmare Fredbear and the other two?" he asked, more assertion found in his voice.

Endo No. 2 panicked and looked away in shame. _Something happened to this team on the way to Lilygear Lake…and it seems that only Endo No. 2 got away safely but not completely._ Toy Freddy wanted to help Endoskeleton No. 2 to get to safety right away and leave Choppy Woods; but curiosity was getting the better of him which he knew was dangerous. _Endo No. 2 couldn't have gotten far without its legs…which means that its parts are nearby._ "Wait here. I'll go see if I can find your parts real-" Toy Freddy started, but Endo No. 2 cut him off with a long negative beep, the shaking of its head, and the waving of its arms and hands in front of its body which basically said 'Don't you dare! That's suicide!" However, Endo No. 2's actions did not sway Toy Freddy the other way, and instead he walked into the direction where Endo No. 2 pointed to earlier.

Walking careful and looking closer, Toy Freddy examined the area that was around the stumps and trees, in the stumps as well, and away from the beaten path. Toy Freddy even looked in the branches of the trees still standing, just in case they were thrown in the air during the confrontation. It was very hard to see now because it was full fledge nighttime and it was going to be that for a long time. _I wish I had a flashlight with me._ Toy Freddy was very careful to return back to the path as to avoid getting lost, however that did not make Toy Freddy feel much better about the situation. Eventually, Toy Freddy found what he was looking for…sort of. There in front of him, lying against a stump was Endo No 2's right leg.

Toy Freddy was so ecstatic when he saw this that he ran over to the leg without giving any consideration to the thought of danger, which was a big mistake. As soon as he grabbed the leg, he noticed an axe swing down on him. Toy Freddy rolled away and noticed two Chop 'N Rolls looking at him. _Uh oh…no fighting!_ Toy Freddy ran off using his Speed Song to help. The Chop 'N Rolls tried to chase after him, but they were not fast enough. After those two disappeared, Toy Freddy stopped and decided to look around while catching his breath. It was then that Toy Freddy realized that he might be lost. _Okay, don't panic. Was there a landmark you could've have used?_ Thinking back, Toy Freddy remembered the windmill where Endo No. 2 was, and the fact that there wasn't another since he left the area. Looking up in the sky, he saw that he actual ran closer to the said windmill. _I have to keep going…at least I have one leg!_

Trudging back, Toy Freddy kept a closer eye on his surroundings and made extra sure not to get attack again. He did see the two Chop 'N Rolls from earlier but they did not notice him, so he was able to sneak past. Eventually he saw the other leg resting on some bushes. Toy Freddy was happy, but he was more careful about his surroundings as he walked toward the leg and grabbed it. As soon as he picked it up, Toy Freddy heard faint rustling in the bushes nearby, so he froze in place. After a few seconds, he looked around him and saw nothing. Looking down at the newly found leg, his face almost went pale as he saw that there was no foot attached to the said leg. _How am I supposed to find a foot in the forest when I went this far already!?_

Looking in the sky for help, Toy Freddy sees that the windmill from earlier was still fairly close by. _It has to be nearby. Calm down Toy Freddy._ Looking careful between the trees and in the bushes, all he found was one Totemole, which he manages to run away from. After searching for a long time, Toy Freddy was ready to call it quits until he caught a small glint from the corner of the eye. Turning his head to the left, he saw the missing foot in a small clearing. The foot was almost in the middle of the small area, except that it was in arm's length of some large thick bushes. _This is clearly a trap._ Toy Freddy knew all too well as he was not ignorant; foolish perhaps because he started toward the foot slowly in order to retrieve it.

He felt the fur on his back crawl and he wanted to bolt out of there immediately. The foot was right there though and he wanted to get it very badly. _If I leave now, there's no guarantee that I, or anyone, can find it later._ Getting closer, inch by inch, he could hear a heavy breath from the bushes, however there was no eyes coming through. Toy Freddy felt his body shake but he decided to keep his eyes on the foot and be wary of what is in front of him. As he reached out his hand, he braced himself for what may occur. Finally, Toy Freddy grabbed the foot.

Claws shot forward at him but Toy Freddy jumped back, but not before it pierced his stomach and made large holes in the chest area. Luckily it did not hook onto the endoskeleton otherwise the owner of the claws would have pulled it out of the tiny bear. As soon as Toy Freddy leapt back, he took off with all the parts in tow but now with extra baggage he didn't want; whatever creature it was that had attacked was now chasing him. It also has full intentions to stop and destroy its prey as stomping sounds could be heard right behind Toy Freddy. Running through the woods at top speed, Toy Freddy constantly used Speed Song to help him stay ahead of the predator as he headed toward the windmill to get Endo No. 2. _SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_ Every time the creature attacked, it took a nearby tree down, nearly causing Toy Freddy to flinch each time. He dared not to look behind him to see who or what was attacking him, but if it was strong enough to take down a tree then it was probably a boss monster or stronger.

He finally made it to Endo No. 2 in no time, who relaxed ease when seeing him at first only to open its eyes all the way in horror when it saw the beast that was chasing them. Wasting no time, Toy Freddy lifted the endoskeleton up with remarkable ease with his right arm, perhaps due to the all the hard work he does at Mendo's repair shop? Nevertheless, Toy Freddy, despite extra weight slowing him down, did his best to get away without stopping one bit but the creature was reaching them with time. Endoskeleton No. 2 kept summoning Endo Armies, one after another, in hope keep the thing busy but it tore through them like they were plastic toys. _What now? What now? What now?_

It was then that RXQ appeared right in front of them and blocked their way. Toy Freddy was ecstatic to see that he skidded to stop right there! "Boy, am I glad to-" Toy Freddy started to say before he realized that there was a ghost Freddy in front of him! Since he had so much weight on him and little warning, the move hit Toy Freddy dead on and he found that he couldn't move anything but his eyes. _It was the move Haunting! But why? Why did he use it on me?_ The beast that was chasing them stopped behind them then stomped around to where Toy Freddy could see it in full detail; it was none other than Nightmare Bonnie. _It…it was Nightmare Bonnie this whole time…why? I don't understand…why would they attack Endo No. 2 like that? Did…did they do the same thing to Nightmare Fredbear?_

Endoskeleton No. 2 beeped sadly, knowing full well that Toy Freddy was confused, however the language barrier prevent it from fully explaining the whole situation to the tiny bear…and Toy Freddy did not have the heart to blame it. Toy Freddy could feel the effects of Haunting wear off some, but RXQ was either aware of it as well or just telepathic because it used the move once more on Toy Freddy to make sure the bear was frozen in place. Nightmare Bonnie grinned and came up to Toy Freddy, putting his left hand into a large chest hole he made earlier and wrapped his claws around the spinal part of Toy Freddy's endoskeleton. _Oh no…is this it for me and Endoskeleton No. 2?_ His eyes darted to the Endoskeleton he had in his right arm since his left arm had his leg parts. Endoskeleton No. 2 sighed, indicating that it had accepted its fated already.

"Let go of him, you *%&+!"

Toy Freddy knew that colorful voice from anywhere.

Springtrap sprung forth from the bushes and rammed into Nightmare Bonnie's side with his shoulder, thus throwing Nightmare Bonnie off balance and onto the ground. Since Nightmare Bonnie's claws were still wrapped around Toy Freddy's spine, however, Toy Freddy was tugged along and also hit the ground at the same time, dislocating the connection from the top half of his body to his lower half. This did not deter Springtrap as he used Springlocks that did massive damage on RXQ and Nightmare Bonnie…as well as Toy Freddy and Endoskeleton No. 2.

Toy Freddy noticed that his HP (Health Points) was low and Endoskelton No. 2's HP was about bottomed out. He tried to get away but Nightmare Bonnie's claws were still inside him. _Endo No. 2 can't get hit again. I won't let it happen._ Toy Freddy threw Endoskeleton No. 2 and its parts far off from the battle site, much to its surprise. It was at this moment that Toy Freddy realized he could move again! _Haunting wore off!_

"Mic Toss!" was used in Nightmare Bonnie's eyes, thus both hands cupped his face and was away from Toy Freddy, while Springtrap was dealing with RXQ. Toy Freddy crawled beside Springtrap while RXQ used Haunting. The ghost Freddy hurried toward Springtrap, but Toy Freddy used "Speed Song!" on his teammate and Springtrap managed to avoid it, thanks to the boost in speed. Springtrap turned to the bear and smiled, grateful for the assistance. RXQ, a little upset at this, used Gift Boxes for itself and Nightmare Bonnie. Nightmare Bonnie, ready for action again, showed up beside the shadowy rabbit while facing the defiant rabbit and nearly defeated bear.

"Please tell me you guys have something up your sleeves" Springtrap said while in a fighting stance, eyeing the enemies carefully. Toy Freddy stood up, paused, and then used Party Favors, which damage the enemy very little while Endo No. 2 used Neon Wall despite being far away.

"Whelp, we're done for" Springtrap said in a casual voice, almost as if this was normal for him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"THE CAVARLY IS HERE!"

"STAND DOWN EVIL DOERS!"

"Please go away bad guys…"

"YEAH, BEAT IT!"

"NO! We need to capture and interrogate them!" said the obvious leader of the group.

Everyone turned to the sudden sounds echoing in the forest and saw a whole group of animatronics and creatures show up quickly with torches and musical weapons ready to fight, with Fredbear at the front.

"Mayor Fredbear!" Toy Freddy cried out with tears of joy, however Springtrap yelled, "Watch out! It's not-!" Without much effort, Nightmare Bonnie swipe Springtrap out of the way and ran for Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy tried to get away, however the endoskeleton injury from earlier made him collapsed when he ran backwards. The group that came to the rescue was too shocked at the scene to do anything. Now Nightmare Bonnie held Toy Freddy by the spine with his left hand and by the head with his right hand. When Nightmare Bonnie tried to speak, only garble came out, but one thing was clear; if anyone came closer, Toy Freddy would be headless and not operational anymore.

Springtrap stayed on the ground, with a death stare aimed directly at Nightmare Bonnie, while RXQ stayed near Nightmare Bonnie, staring at the large party squad. Both RXQ and Nightmare Bonnie back away from them slowly while Nightmare Bonnie kept a firm grip on Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy could see some of his friends such as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, both crying, while others like Freddy and Doug had looks of worry on their faces. Fredbear's stern expression was one that perhaps scared even Toy Freddy, which made him question all his decisions since he was the one who directly disobeyed Fredbear. _I wonder…even now…if it was such a good idea to go into the forest now…was it all a trap…or did I just make bad decisions once I was inside? I don't know…I don't even think it matters anymore…I think that now may be the last time I see my friends alive…these two may just get rid of me once they get away safely…I just want to break down and cry right now…_

It wasn't long when the out-of-control-robots were about a few yards away from the rescue crew, even though it felt like an eternity, when something unexpected happened. Endoskeleton No. 2 summoned an Endo Army quietly, lined them up behind the duo, and had them fire lasers with the element of surprise! The two were so shocked that Nightmare Bonnie's grip on Toy Freddy had loosened; Springtrap then ran and bowled Toy Freddy over without causing too much damage to the tiny bear.

"CHARGE! CAPTURE THEM!" Commanded Fredbear and everyone in the group went forward with everything they had. Despite all the robots going in at the same time and all the confusion, RXQ and Nightmare Bonnie had been knocked out and tied up tightly and nicely in string, courtesy of The Marionette.

Now that everything had settled down, many animatronics decided to split up in teams and help where it was best needed and such. Endoskeleton No. 1, however, did not hesitate to run over to Endoskeleton No. 2 and give it a big hug and many beeps of worry. Endo No. 2 hugged it back, comforting its metal skeleton companion while drooping its own ears in relief while other animatronics got it ready to transport it and its parts back to town.

Both Toy Freddy and Springtrap were stretched out on their backs and leaning up with blank expressions all over their faces, watching the scene as if it was a movie. Toy Freddy almost couldn't believe it was real, but he had been there through the entire thing and saw firsthand of what just happened. He was a witness to this madness, and he entirely regretted it. _All I did was cause trouble…all I wanted to do was help…_

Toy Freddy rolled on his side and lay completely flat, where all he could see was the darkness of the woods and some of the trees that wasn't destroyed, glowing a little where the torches were nearby. He heard sounds and felt healing magic, assuming it was either Bonnie's Happy Jam or Funtime Foxy's Happy Jam 2.

"Hey huns. Those were some pretty brave things ya'll did for Endo 2." _It was Funtime Foxy's Happy Jam 2._ He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but thankfully Springtrap did all the talking for him as others came by to see if they were okay. Toy Freddy must've have spaced out because eventually he felt a shake on the shoulder and looked around to see that Freddy behind him now; Springtrap must have been somewhere else right now. "How are you right now?" Freddy asked.

"…I really don't know"

"Is your HP full?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you get up?"

Toy Freddy knew where Freddy was going with this and saw the hand reached out to him. He grabbed the hand and pulled himself up, but a snap was heard and pain shot through his body as he collapsed to the ground. Others must have heard the snap because many animatronics and other creatures came over to see if they could help. Toy Freddy could sense this much but his vision was blurry and his health bar was slowly decreasing. A gift box was placed beside him and he was slightly moved so that he laid directly on his back where the holes were exposed. He could feel healing magic as voices were heard above him.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay Freddy. You couldn't have possibly have known"

"It looks like the connection between the spinal rod and the hips completely severed"

"…Oh man…it's all my fault…if…"

"What do you mean?"

"If I just used Bite 2 instead of Springlocks…"

"Relax Springtrap, it's okay. He's going to be fine. Just relax"

All of Toy Freddy's vision was almost gone, but he could still hear the voices that surrounded him. _They sound so worried, but I…I can be fixed. I know I can be._

"Alright everyone, back up. We need to transport this guy back to town!"

"What was he doing all the way out here?"

"Poor thing…"

"What happened here? What is going on? First all the disappearances and now our friends are attacking each other!? What's next?!"

"What are we going do?"

 _Good question…_

* * *

Fun Fact: Before I proofread this, Phantom BB was Withered BB. Imagine my horror as a writer and FNAF fan when I found this rather large error.


	2. The Consequences

The Consquences

Toy Freddy noticed that he had several blankets on top of him when he woke up. His vision was very blurry but he could tell that everything in his body was in working order. He also noticed that it was bright which could mean that it was daytime right now. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but found that he could not. Instead he settled on closing his eyes and tilting his head over to the right side where his nightstand would be, wanting desperately for his pillows to cooperate with him. Despite just buying new ones, these seem extremely flat. _Wait…these aren't my pillows._ Opening his eyes again, the next thing that Toy Freddy noticed that the walls were white instead of the dirty gray that was in his bedroom. When Toy Freddy realized this, he knew curling back to sleep wasn't an option.

Soon memories filled Toy Freddy's head of what happened before he shut down in the forest while he lay there, facing the wall, and let his vision clear up. He blinked a few times when he recalled something about his spinal rod snapping but after that the conversations he heard were blurred and thus concluded that it was a waste of time to continue. _I need to get up. I can't just lay here._ Toy Freddy sat up slowly by using both his arms to push himself up from behind and took the time to take in his surroundings.

Once Toy Freddy did so, he observes several things that caught his immediate attention, so let's start with the least frightening of them all. First, it wasn't daylight at all; there was no way of telling what time of day since the room had no windows. It seemed that the brightness came from the two lamps in the room that were both on. Second, it seems that Toy Freddy was currently located within one of the infirmary rooms within the hospital. The 'hospital' idea came from Fredbear, who was reluctant to say why he came up with idea. The rather large building was set up for just in case emergency situations where an abundance of animatronics or creatures could rest if they were injured too badly to be healed normally, such as Gift Box or Cupcake. The residents of Animatronica had never gotten into a position such as this but it did not hurt to be prepared. The last and perhaps the most terrifying detail in the room was that Fredbear was actually sitting in a chair in the room with his feet resting on the end of the bed on Toy Freddy's left side, which was why he didn't see the mayor sooner. He was laid back in the uncooperative stiff chair with his purple top hat covering most of his eyes but you could still tell that his eyes were closed.

 _Why is he here?_ Toy Freddy really did not want to find out and for a brief moment he checked around the room around him for a quick exit. Unfortunately, the only exit from the room was the door right beside Fredbear on his left, and the door looked heavy enough to make a loud sound once opened. _Maybe he's asleep? Either way, I won't bother him on purpose though. That might be a mistake. I should probably leave the room if I'm feeling okay, just not the building yet._ The thought process was proven clearly pointless very quickly because the minute Toy Freddy slid his feet off of the bed, opposite of where Fredbear sat, he heard a stern voice coming from the mayor.

"Just exactly where do you think you're going?"

Toy Freddy looked directly at Fredbear, whose eyes were open and practically staring down the tiny bear despite the hat being in the way. Toy Freddy got very nervous when he saw that dark look and knew that Fredbear wanted to 'chat for a bit' before Toy Freddy got a chance to get away. Flicking his hat back to the top of his head perfectly, Fredbear sat up in the chair and put his feet down before asking, "Why in this entire world would you be out in the middle of Choppy's Woods? I specifically told you never to leave Fazbear Hills for your own safety. Gracious, you're not even allowed to go within Fazbear Forest without someone there to back you up!"

Toy Freddy replied, with his ears folded down in shame, "I heard screaming when I was walking back from Mendo's Armor and Endo Upgrades; three actually. I wanted to get someone to help but I was so far away from town-"

"So you never thought to go back and ask Springtrap for help?" Fredbear asked, however the tone that was used meant that it was supposed to be a derogatory statement. Toy Freddy was shocked and a bit disheartened after hearing that. _That's right. Springtrap came to Endoskeleton No. 2's and my aid before the others showed up. Was he still nearby when I went in?_ "Did Springtrap hear the screams too?" Toy Freddy asked, more than likely sure what the answer was. To his surprise, Fredbear replied with a different answer entirely.

"Actually, when you didn't show up for the town meeting, we got scared. _All_ of us in that town meeting. Before I had time to react, everyone was panicking at the thought that we might have had two incidents in one day: Balloon Boy's and yours."

"Is Balloon Boy okay now?"

"Don't change the subject!" Fredbear yelled with a serious attitude, in which made Toy Freddy feel like he was trying to belittle the bear. The mayor continued, "It was actually when Mendo, who dragged in the rabbit with them, to the town meeting that those two realized something happened between your conversation with Springtrap and your trip to town. Springtrap, Nightmare, and Shadow Freddy left quickly and without warning to look for you before we had a chance to get ready and leave. Then those three had the brilliant idea of going in different directions of the forest so that they have a better chance of finding you. Guess where Nightmare is right now?"

"…where?" Toy Freddy answered in fear.

"In the room behind yours getting his arms repaired. He was fending off Nightmare Fredbear, who was not being friendly either, when you got attacked. Luckily he only escaped with mild scratches along his arms and hands. Guess where Shadow Freddy is?"

"…"

"We don't know either. Never came back that night…and you've been out for two days now." Toy Freddy had been gripping the sheets and covers underneath his hands for a while and it was now that Toy Freddy finally looked away from Fredbear with his ears folded down. _Shadow Freddy probably has gone crazy too or is completely destroyed by now. I did this to him…and to Nightmare as well…I never imagined that things could go so wrong so fast._ Fredbear slouched in chair after that with his arms crossed, keeping his harsh glare on the tiny bear. "You have got to learn that you can't just wander around the place and expect everything to be okay. It doesn't work like that here. I set rules like this to protect, not just you but others as well, from getting hurt or damaged. So far, these rules work fine when everyone can follow them and you know very well that I do change rules if others think that they are unfair. Oh, but not you! You just ignore everything and go ahead without a care in the world! I don't expect perfection from anyone…far from it actually…but you just don't care about anything, do you?"

"I hate you"

Those words came from nowhere and for once Fredbear was caught off guard. Toy Freddy didn't notice that he was crying as he said, "It was a mistake. I get it. Yes, I heard Endo No. 2's screams and I went in, with more concern about its safety then mine. I also went to look for its parts; despite how dangerous it was…because I was curious. I wanted to know what everyone was talking about when they mention 'the woods' and all the 'scattered stumps everywhere' mess. I knew that I would never have the chance to see the place again. I thought it was the right decision…but I guess it wasn't" Fredbear sat there, listening to every word that Toy Freddy said without moving anything. You could tell he was listening because he had calmed down some even though he sat there with his back straight and his composure was rigid.

It was silent in the room for a few moments before Toy Freddy asked quietly, "Do I need to stay in this room?"

"For the time being, yes. Mendo still-"

"Then get out."

Fredbear wasn't used to being interrupted like that from the way his ears stood up, but none the less he complied and left the room without another word said from either of the two. Once the mayor had left and Toy Freddy was accompanied by the quietness of the room, he'd found that he gotten himself in a sobbing fit that wouldn't stop.

* * *

Once Toy Freddy was free to leave the hospital, he didn't hesitate to go out the door. When others asked him how he was doing on his way out, Toy Freddy did not answer them. Mendo confirmed that Toy Freddy was fixed up fine but the bear should take it easy the next few days; it seemed that Mendo wasn't sure if the problem would start again or not and made it clear, though subtlety, that working was not recommended at this moment in time. As soon as the tiny bear left the building, Toy Freddy attracted the attention of many others in the vicinity, whom began asking many questions that seemed repetitive.

"Toy Freddy! How are you feeling?"

"What were you doing in that place to begin with?"

"Did you see Shadow Freddy while you were in there?"

"Do you know what happened to Nightmare Fredbear?" asked Nightmare Foxy with Nightmare Chica right behind him, holding on to his arm and eager to know the answer as well. When Toy Freddy noticed them, guilt swept over him and he felt like breaking down into scrap metal. All he could do was shake his head and walked away from the two, even though they deserved a better answer.

Toy Freddy wanted to leave town and get away from the questions, but new rules were set for him by Mayor Fredbear: he couldn't leave town without supervision, must be inside his house at night, and he was forbidden to leave past the borders of Fazbear Hills ever; even with a full party team. Since he had all that nighttime to spend in his house, Toy Freddy didn't want to go home yet. He just kept walking along the paths in town, looking for a quiet place to be without a single creature but it seemed that the entire area was overcrowded to him. Then he saw a long flower patch that had butterflies and bees fluttering around each of the flowers. There were some tall, thick trees with lush branches that were a little ways off the path that provided a lot of shade. Toy Freddy wondered why nobody was here…until he realized where he was when he saw the familiar sign down the path some. _This is Flower Avenue, where Balloon Boy's body was found. I suppose it would make sense why anything normal would try to avoid this area for a while._ Toy Freddy thought about leaving himself but part of him wondered why bother. _If something is going to get me, might as well be now. I'm pretty much a caged creature with no liberties. It might do me a favor._

Toy Freddy did his best to keep from stepping on the flowers as he made his way over to one of the trees and sat down underneath the cool shade. The silence brought a sense of relief that Toy Freddy had wanted since he left the hospital. In truth, he had no idea what to tell the others when they ask those questions. _Why did I enter those woods? Did I really want to help? Did I want to be the hero? Did I just want to be an explorer? I guess Endoskeleton No. 2 would've been alright long enough for me to get help. Choppy's Woods was pretty cool though…I shouldn't have been there. Mayor Fredbear was right; I just went in for myself and only myself._

Toy Freddy heard some heavy steps that snapped him out of his thoughts and was shocked to find Nightmare standing in front of him. The giant black bear was almost identical to Nightmare Fredbear in a physical way except for the black fur, the yellow hat, and yellow bow tie; Nightmare Fredbear has yellow fur, a purple top hat, and purple bow tie, similar to that of Fredbear. They also have some of the same move sets but Nightmare Fredbear uses the Freddles in battle while Nightmare just summons Rainy Day 2. Both bears are strong, tenacious, and sometimes chaotic as well; however, Nightmare is rather good hearted yet scarier looking and will keep to himself most of the time while Nightmare Fredbear jokes around more and jump-scares you on purpose. You wouldn't see the two together often because they have different taste in everything: friends, hangouts, pizza, etc. Toy Freddy rather liked Nightmare as well but it was hard to be friends with a bear that didn't want to be found at times; if he was in the town at all you wouldn't even know where he was sometimes. Nightmare wasn't a loner by any means but Toy Freddy remember Nightmare saying one time, "I like to hear my own thoughts sometimes so I know that I am still thinking".

Now with Nightmare standing there, Toy Freddy assumed that he wanted to talk with him. He knew Nightmare well enough to know that the bear wouldn't hold a grudge with anyone or even yell at someone for something so minor but Toy Freddy wasn't sure that what he did was considered 'minor'. Toy Freddy scoot over some to give Nightmare some space under the tree and Nightmare took his offer without saying a word. As soon as he sat down, Nightmare looked at the flowers and asked with his deep scratchy voice, "How did it go with Mayor Fredbear?"

"…Not so good…" Toy Freddy continued staring at nothing in particular, in hopes that maybe Nightmare would be a little angry, so Toy Freddy could think about something else besides himself.

"Ah…must have been what the yelling and crying was about…"

At this point, Toy Freddy was really embarrassed that Nightmare heard him crying that he blushed but continued the conversation by saying, " I heard that you got hurt looking for me…"

Nightmare turned his head to Toy Freddy but said nothing. He was almost expressionless but he kept his eyes on Toy Freddy. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to have to look for me. I didn't mean to cause trouble." "You didn't" Toy Freddy was a little shocked at the sudden answer and turned to Nightmare with confusion.

"Springtrap, Shadow Freddy, and I thought it was the right thing to do…ya know… sneak away and tried to find you before the whole town rained down on Choppy's Woods. We just thought you might have wandered in out of curiosity or that you were tangled in some fight with Gearats or whatnot. It would have taken the town another hour or so, so we went on ahead. Well when we got in there, worst came to worst and I thought up with the idea to spilt up. If I didn't suggest such a stupid idea…maybe Shadow Freddy would be still around here, glitching around and cracking terrible jokes." Hearing Nightmare tell the story made Toy Freddy cry a little. Nightmare noticed this, took a claw, and wiped one tear away. "You only did what you thought was right. I respect you for that. Would Springtrap have been still there if you went back to get him? He actually got bored and left the area soon after you took off. Had Springtrap turned left instead of right at the fork, Mendo wouldn't have found him. I think you made the right call"

Toy Freddy started crying again with tears leaving his eyes when he heard this and he hugged Nightmare around the stomach with both of his arms, only they were tears of happiness instead of sorrow. It took Nightmare off guard for a little bit, but returned the hug with one arm.

"DAW!"

The two bears quickly spread apart as they heard LOLbit giggling and another voice say, "I'd ship it!"

On the dirt path stood Lolbit, Chica and Withered Bonnie watching the scene, making the entire previous conversation uncomfortable for some reason. Chica was considered one of the other first animatronics that came here as well along with Toy Freddy. She wasn't much of a fighter and not that strong, however she continued playing a very active part as the team's healer during their adventures. Since she often played 'den mother' for the team, it was no surprise that she would often stop by the hospital to help out, scold the males for their rude behavior (even Fredbear), and even unintentionally become a mentor to other females. She hardly left Fazbear Hills anymore but it was mostly because she felt more needed in town. Chica was surprisingly more tomboyish than the other _Chicas_ in this world as she was not afraid to join in mud fights, friendly competitions, or overall rough and tough activities; that didn't stop her from being psyche up with LOLbit from two guys hugging. Toy Freddy never saw the problem in it but all the other males refrain from such situations…except Withered Bonnie and Withered Freddy but only when they were hugging each other. They explained it was moral support for each other, though it was probably from where they were trapped in this weird closet one time and broke out. Toy Freddy only knew about it from listening to the other the males.

Speaking of Withered Bonnie, the rather large rabbit was quiet through all of this but he did tilt his head. He looked like he was broken and in need of repair, especially around the face and his limbs but actually Withered Bonnie was perfectly healthy. Many animatronics in this world was like that and sometimes it was hard to tell whether they needed healing items or not, especially the Withered group. Withered Bonnie was a bit special though because he can't outright "speak" or "talk". He was always quiet when in conversations because of this and others had to be wary of his presence lest he might feel left out. In battle though, he was easy to count on and knew how to destroy everything in his path. Withered Freddy often did accompany the rabbit a lot though, always helping him with anything he might need, and it seemed like to Toy Freddy that they were best friends.

LOLbit (whose gender is yet confirmed by the population of this world) was usually sassy and a bit of a trouble maker, however her 'tricks' proved that he was witty and clever too. It used to sell small bots that it caught either themselves or with the help of others when they first came to this world, but now it also runs a small general store with odd things for sell that other adventurers will need or find and see no need in keeping. Surprisingly, LOLbit was strong and didn't need to worry about much when travel around the place, often showing up where travelers least expect it. Not much else was known about the strange fox, but the other _Foxes_ approval of it will vary from time to time. Toy Freddy used to work with LOLbit part-time until other characters started needing the jobs, like Golden Freddy and Lockjaw, and felt that he should perhaps switch jobs. Ironically, even though Mendo required strong and reliable workers, LOLbit gave a strong recommendation for the tiny bear.

Now that the two was caught, Nightmare got up and lowered his gigantic paw to the tiny bear and asked bluntly, "Feeling a bit better?"

"…Yeah" Toy Freddy said as he grabbed the paw and dried his eyes, pulled himself up, and went with Nightmare to join the other creatures.

"Good to see you walking about like nothing happen" LOLbit said, though Toy Freddy knew she meant well when he said that.

"We really are," Chica said while shoving her shoulder against LOLbit's for its rude behavior, "I was worried about the both of you when you two arrived at the hospital. I'm glad nothing serious has happened though." Withered Bonnie nodded his head.

"Thanks guys" Toy Freddy said while smiling…only to realize his horror when he forgot about someone. "What about Endoskeleton No. 2?"

Nightmare and Withered Bonnie seemed to perk up when Toy Freddy asked that question, but Chica reassured all three of them by saying, "It's completely fine now. I think that its talking to the others about what happen on the way to Lilygear Lake…well…the last I heard."

"We tried getting in on the conversation a couple of times…mostly me, myself, and I," LOLbit said while pointing to itself but then had his arms crossed while swishing her tail angrily, "However! They kept catching me and throwing me out!"

"…Throwing you out? Was this in the middle of the street or did you literally sneak into the mayor's office and tried to listen in on a confidential conversation?" Nightmare asked, with an idea which was something that Toy Freddy had never considered when LOLbit told her story but none the less knew that it was absolutely a possibility. LOLbit didn't say anything, but Chica said while giggling, "Withered Bonnie and I found her in the bushes after she was thrown out the window." Withered Bonnie was shaking, but it was clear that he was laughing. Toy Freddy snorted back a laugh while Nightmare had no idea what to think.

"We were just heading out to eat when we found LOLbit and you guys. Do you two want to want to join us?" Chica asked politely. Toy Freddy nodded but Nightmare shook his head. "I have to be somewhere real soon. Thank you for the invitation though." He waved and walked off, leaving Toy Freddy hang out with the others.

There really was no need to eat in their world. Sure it provided extra boost in energy, stats, and HP, but it wasn't an absolute necessity. Toy Freddy remember Fredbrear explaining that some creatures rely on food for survival, but like the other ideas he wouldn't explain how he knew this. Often, the residents of this world would mostly eat in restaurants just because it was a social gathering place and it was something to do besides work. There were two places where creatures of Animatronica gathered mostly for this: Freddy Fazbear's and Candy Cat's. The two of them had an unusual competitive streak against each other that caused some friction between their friendships. There were many times that Mayor Fredbear had to get involve to stop squabbles that occurred, which were over something very irrelevant. Despite the troubles between the two restaurants, there really was only one difference between the places: the food. Freddy had always preferred pizza and assumed that everyone loved it too however, when Candy showed up, the blue cat insisted the bear never appreciated the finer things in life such as burgers and fries; once Candy had called Freddy a hillbilly and a food fight occurred in the middle of the street. Toy Freddy was never picky about what he ate and was often seen at both places…which caused some upset with Freddy's friends and Candy's friends toward him. Nevertheless, according to the owners, he was always welcome.

Toy Freddy followed LOLbit, Withered Bonnie, and Chica to Freddy Fazbear's this time, which in all honesty made since for the group. As they entered the place, it was rather busy in the place and almost no place to sit. However, as one group of animatronics left, Withered Bonnie pointed to a table not yet cleaned up and they decided to sit there anyhow. Almost as soon as they sat down, Freddy ran out of the kitchen and started cleaning the table. "I'm really sorry guys! This place has been filled up all day long!"

"No problem Freddy", Chica started as she stood up, "would you like some help? I got some free time."

"Bless you Chica" Freddy said, grinning from both his cheek locks. They cleaned up the table quickly and washed it down before Toy Freddy could get another word in. He wanted to help as well, but Mendo's advice lingered in his mind. _I need to ask him how much I can do right now. I feel so helpless…_

Soon the two walked off with the stuff, which left the others by themselves for a bit. LOLbit started going off about it's business endeavors while Withered Bonnie just nodded every now and then to show that he was partially listening; when LOLbit goes on about something, it's hard to keep up. Toy Freddy still picked up a few key words he would need, should he be asked any questions later, during the conversation. It was something that he learned to do while working for LOLbit for a long time and it served him well with some of the other long-winded creatures or just fancy sounding. Soon LOLbit asked him what he thought, to which Toy Freddy replied, "If you are going to Blacktomb Yard, make sure to take someone with you. I heard those Graveweeds use Gloom a lot."

"Why you're absolutely right! The last time I was there, I couldn't stay for very long but maybe it because I'm so attractive because all those Prototypes kept following me or was it-" LOLbit continued in it's run-on sentence. At this point, Withered Bonnie was completely lost as to what LOLbit was saying. Toy Freddy couldn't blame him. Eventually Freddy came back and asked, "So sorry for the wait! What would you guys like today?"

"You're really busy today. What's the occasion?" Toy Freddy asked, watching how busy Chica had gotten since she decided to help.

"…Oh, right. You were not operational the last few days...but since that incident in the forest, a lot of creatures having been hanging in town for fear of what might be out there. Everyone even prefers staying in groups now because of what happened to Nightmare Bonnie and RXQ. That made me very busy" Freddy explained to Toy Freddy.

"I guess now you're thankful for Candy Cat's taking a lot of your business" LOLbit remarked with a smirk. Freddy narrowed his eyes at the fox, deciding not to make a fuss this time.

Withered Bonnie then tapped on Freddy's shoulder and raised two fingers toward Freddy. Toy Freddy didn't understand at first until he realized once again that Withered Bonnie was mute. "Okay, Pineapple and Ham, right?" Freddy asked, to which Withered Bonnie nodded.

"I'll take your spiciest pizza yet, Freddy" LOLbit said. Freddy wrote it down on a notepad he had with him and looked toward Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy felt a little flushed when he realized it was time to order and he wasn't prepared.

"…just pepperoni…and a whole one pizza this time" Toy Freddy said

"You're really hungry?" Freddy asked with one eyebrow raised. LOLbit and Withered Bonnie looked at Toy Freddy as well with confusion.

"No…I'm just grounded. It's getting dark soon and I'm restricted to my house during nighttime hours."

"Since when?" LOLbit asked with shock in her voice. Withered Bonnie was confused once more and he tilted his head with interest.

"Since a few hours ago…ordered by the mayor himself" Toy Freddy said while leaning on the table with his elbow and resting his head on his hand. He looked away from the group, hoping that they wouldn't stare or press the issue much further.

"…I'll go get the pizza…" Freddy said as he took off quickly, leaving LOLbit to ask a bunch of questions that Toy Freddy refused to answer. Withered Bonnie, instead, leaned over and patted his back in comfort. This not only made Toy Freddy feel better but convinced LOLbit to stop pestering Toy Freddy about his new schedule.

* * *

Fun Fact: Half of this chapter was going to be part of the first chapter, but I cut it because it made the flow of the story better. A long chapter doesn't necessary make a good chapter.

"It's" in correct format would be "it is". However, you may have noticed that I used "it's" when talking about something possessive or in the view of that person. Any English teacher would count this wrong, however I used such format for the case that many animatronics and other creatures do not have genders. While it may be fun to switch "her" and "him" format, doing this too much would result in confusion and bad story-telling.


	3. Sweet and Sour

Sweet and Sour

Toy Freddy waved bye to Chica and Withered Bonnie with one hand as he left the restaurant while carrying his pizza box in another. The four of them had a decent time together, despite Chica working more than relaxing and LOLbit getting into more mishap than Toy Freddy could predict. In fact, LOLbit took off during the middle of a conversation after a group of animatronics that "mis-gendered" it inappropriately (however in the world that worked). Toy Freddy decided to wait until morning to find out the results of such battle.

Holding the pizza box with both hands now, Toy Freddy started hearing the crickets play their music as he walked down the dirt path. He was in a slight trance from the sounds as he continued walking on, not really paying much attention his surroundings. _I need to make sure that I don't wander off. I really don't want to make Fredbear angry again._ It was getting dark very quickly; part of Toy Freddy felt that he just might meet the mayor on the way and still get a lecture for not getting home quick enough.

"(Sigh)…" Toy Freddy sighed loudly, however he was going to make the best of the situation. _Maybe, when I start working for Mendo again, Fredbear might change my schedule._

 **SNAP!**

Toy Freddy froze as soon as he heard the sound. For a moment, he felt that he couldn't breathe. A few seconds after the noise was heard, Toy Freddy turned behind him to find that it was a tree branch that fell from a young thin tree. It was just lying there, and Toy Freddy should have found comfort in knowing that it wasn't something dangerous… _but what made it break?_ He felt a little shaken and back away from the tree, holding the box close to his chest now. _It was just a branch, nothing else. Why am I so afraid?_ Deep down, Toy Freddy knew the answer. _Paranoia is getting to me. I'm still in town. Why would I be in any trouble?_

… _Balloon Boy was in town when he was attack._

The air felt cold and Toy Freddy fought the urge to start shaking. _I need to leave now!_ Toy Freddy started running toward his house, resisting the temptation of using Speed Song. However, no matter how much control that Toy Freddy felt that he had, the idea of danger was slowly eating away at his nerves.

 **SCREECH!** Toy Freddy was so startled at the sound that he turned around to face it, only to trip on a rock that was in his path and fall backward. The box flew from his arms, along with the pizza flying from the box, and into a flower patch thus the food item was no longer edible. It was the last thing on Toy Freddy's mind as he sat up and noticed the two animatronics that was coming over to check on him: Phantom Mangle, who probably made the sound, slithered over while Phantom Freddy, with concern written on his face, walked just behind it. "Hey! Are you okay?!" Phantom Freddy asked while Phantom Mangle gargled. _They seem oaky. They're in a group. They seem friendly._

… _The team in the forest was in a group as well, and they had seemed friendly too._

Toy Freddy backed away with his feet and had his hands on his head, visible scared and very much trembling in fear of what may happen. "You-you-you don't need to be scared of us!" Phantom Freddy said when he realized what was going on. Phantom Mangle tried to provide comfort but the only thing that came out was " **SCREEEECH"**! Toy Freddy didn't pause another second as he bolted away from the group.

 _Where is my house? Where is my house? Where is my house? Where is my house?_ These thoughts went on repeatedly as Toy Freddy ran down the path, not sure of where he was now. Then he saw the house that he was sure was his and ran inside. Locking the door, he leaned against the door with his back and slid down to a sitting position. He tried breathing in and out in deep breathes, but he found that he couldn't find oxygen. His chest hurt, and his entire body was sore and sweaty. _I need to calm down!_ Still, he couldn't find the will to relax; he was so scared that he started crying. He tucked his legs, hugged them, and then started sobbing on his kneecaps. He was so terrified and the one thought that he didn't want crept into his mind unexpectedly. _What if the monsters break down the door? I don't know where to go! I'm trapped inside my house and the only way in or out is this feeble door! What if they were to come in right now?_

There was a knock on the door. It was subtle and rather quiet, but Toy Freddy screamed as he flung himself from the door. Grabbing the nearest item to him, which was a desk lap, he turned to the door while getting ready to swing and hollered, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Can't. I need something from my house." Toy Freddy stood there in shock of the response and, for about a minute, he couldn't discern the voice or its origin. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Toy Freddy shouted, hoping his voice might scare the monster away.

"Well, you bolted the front door to my house when you went in there 'Tiny'! Hence why I can't get in and out without bothering you!" Toy Freddy froze in horror when he finally recognized the voice and immediately let Springtrap in. As soon as Toy Freddy opened the door, the rabbit asked, "Rough night?" Toy Freddy felt so embarrassed and his ears folded down on his head while buckling in his knees. Despite this, Springtrap walked right on in and said, "I don't mind you sleeping here or using my stuff, you know", then turned to face Toy Freddy and pointed at the lamp, "Just don't break anything". Toy Freddy realized what he meant and set the desk lamp back on the stand carefully. _Why did I even think that was mine…I don't even own a lamp._

The interior of Springtrap's house was vastly different from that of Toy Freddy's. For one, there was more rooms inside this house than the one that Toy Freddy owned; however, there was less room inside because the very house was filled with all kinds of unusual items. Whether it was the result of Springtrap keeping everything from his adventure or him just finding random items when he walked around the place seemed irrelevant as Toy Freddy admired the piles of this 'strange collection' that littered the entire house and made it hard to walk around, much less a place to sit or sleep. There was even a Metal Man head in there among the pile that seemed dinged up yet intact nonetheless. _Maybe this is the reason why he doesn't like sleeping inside his house; there is too much clutter lined up against the wall and nowhere to sit, much less stand._

Springtrap looked around his house for a moment and set his eyes on a walking stick, which was slightly buried by a few yet different pieces of cloth. He grabbed and yanked it out, and then turned to Toy Freddy to asked, "You know, since you did break in my house and tried to keep me out, I gotta ask; what are you doing here?"

Toy Freddy veered his eyes away from Springtrap, looking at a large hollow rubber circle with weird marks on the outside of it; however, Toy Freddy still gave Springtrap an honest answer.

"I really don't know."

Springtrap still looked at him curiously, as if expecting a better response then that. Finally, he scratched his head and said, "Listen, tiny bear, I know that something must've happened and an 'I don't know' isn't going to cut it. I saw you run in here like a Mad Endo was chasing you, pale as the moon. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened." He then lifted Toy Freddy's chin to where they both looking at each other eye to eye, and asked, "Were you reliving that night?"

"What? No!" Toy Freddy said, very sure of his answer, but as he looked at Springtrap his eyes were glued to the rabbit's.

"You sure? Not in any way at all?" Springtrap said while emphasizing each syllable as it came from his mouth. Toy Freddy wanted to say "No! Not at all!" but he felt his memory being blurred over with the doubt that Springtrap was encouraging. _I…I'm fine…right?_ "Then why were you here?" Springtrap asked again, a little more aggressively than before from the tone of his voice, the way he scowled, and how the grip on Toy Freddy's chin tightened. Toy Freddy felt the panic feeling sink in again, the involuntary need to cower and hide, and then started to cry once more. Then it came back: that memory of being trapped in that room, hearing that branch snap, that idea that his friends…were monsters. Toy Freddy clasped Springtrap's hand tightly, lowering it to his upper chest and holding it close as the tears that he had cried fell down his face. He stepped up to Springtrap and leaned against the rabbit, saying, "That was mean, Springtrap…"

Springtrap dropped the cane where it was, making a startling sound as it landed which made Toy Freddy jump but he was immediately comforted when Springtrap's other arm wrapped around the bear gently, holding the bear close as he could when he quietly whispered in his ear, "It worked, right?" Toy Freddy smiled and nodded, despite having his face in Springtrap's chest fur and Springtrap resting his head on the small bear. Toy Freddy felt at ease until he realized the situation he put himself in.

"Springtrap, what road is this exactly?"

"Huh…um…that's right, its Rickety Road."

Toy Freddy jerked away in alarm, causing Springtrap to wobble in place for a bit as he still held the bear close. _This road is nowhere near my house! How did I get here?!_

"I'm sorry Springtrap! I need to get going!"

"Wait a minute, where do you need to go in the middle of the night?" Springtrap asked, not letting go of the small bear. Toy Freddy looked at him, then sighed, and told him about what happened when he was released from the hospital and the 'new rules' that was set for him. Springtrap listened careful, then frowned when Toy Freddy was finished. "Kind of cruel for Ol' Dictator Fredbear to put that kind punishment on you" Springtrap grumbled in annoyance. Toy Freddy smiled a little, knowing full well what the word 'dictator' meant.

"Still…I don't want to be somewhere else when Mayor Fredbear comes knocking on my door. He might get really angry at me."

"Or he might think you're asleep and **not** want to bother you."

Toy Freddy wasn't sure of what Springtrap was thinking at this point but, after knowing the kind of trouble that Springtrap 'accidently' caused in the past, any thought from the rabbit made the bear uncomfortable already. Springtrap sighed and said, "Listen, it's late. I know that grizzly well enough to know that he isn't spending his entire time stalking you; too much & ^% going on at night anyway. The town is pretty big by now and, I suppose as long as nobody causes actual trouble, the dictator won't know what animatronic or creature exist. He's pretty narrow-minded." _Oh no…now I know what Springtrap is planning…_

"So…I actual need to meet with someone and give him this walking stick; don't ask why. Either way, might be nice to have some company while I'm strolling through town. Wanna come with?"

Toy Freddy was a bit hesitant on answer Springtrap's question. _First off, I thought he was a loner seeing as though I never seen him have anybody hanging out with him much._ Another reason that this seemed like a bad idea was the fact that something might happen, that was out of their control, and he still would get caught; for example, what if two of more creatures broke out in a fight or even do something that catches Fredbear's attention. _Still…it beats being indoors in my house all night…what am I saying?! This is a bad idea all around! But…Springtrap asked so nicely… and I don't want to go out to my house by myself… I might as well._

"Just…if you won't cause trouble on purpose…" Toy Freddy finally yet reluctantly said, looking more at the taller robot's chest out of uncertainty then showing his fear to the rabbit with his eyes.

"Course! Besides, if you noticed, I don't cause trouble. I just get dragged into it with vengeance on my mind."

' _That's true_ ',Toy Freddy thought while trying to hold back a giggle. Springtrap lowered his hand from Toy Freddy's back and raised the tiny bear's chin gently, to where they had eye contact once more. "I ain't gonna cause trouble tonight. Not even mayhem, chaos, or even bar fights. Promise." Despite the laid-back attitude that Springtrap was putting on, Toy Freddy smiled with reassurance, knowing that Springtrap wouldn't break a promise on purpose. Springtrap let go of Toy Freddy completely and grabbed the cane on the floor without a care in the world. Then he walked around Toy Freddy, despite the lack of room that the house provided, and opened the door for him with a bow. "Ladies first" mocked Springtrap, while Toy Freddy huffed and replied, "I'm a boy!"

"Then quit acting so skittish and humble-like, and let's party till the sun rises!" Springtrap said enthusiastically with a playful wink. Toy Freddy blushed a little and walked out first, with Springtrap to close but not lock the door behind him. Toy Freddy looked back at the house and asked, "Um…why don't you lock your house? Aren't you afraid that someone might steal your stuff?" Despite how serious the question seemed to Toy Freddy, Springtrap nonchalantly answered, "If someone wants to clean my house, then good riddance. Can't find half the stuff I need in there anyway."

* * *

The town square was lit up brightly with the hanging lights adorning the place despite the lack of animatronics outside. _This was one of the few places that I was hoping we wouldn't visit._

The town square used to be just a grassy plain with the three main shopkeepers opening their stores here and a rather large fancy but empty house with a clock on it. Now, there was many differences; one being that brick and stone was now covering the once lush grass. In the center of the town was a huge water fountain.

The fountain itself rivaled the size of any house built, being taller and wider then Toy Freddy's own residence, and was designed rather ornately with very intricate details carved into it. As water spouted out on the top in four tall arches, the said liquid would gather in the three tables below it, acting as catching bowls, and then reach the bottom pool where a pump on the inside of the column would force the water back up again. There were several long benches that surrounded the fountain, facing it so that everyone could look at the fountain and relax in front of it. Despite what many may think, it was a pet project that Mendo and Fredbear worked on for over two weeks, just meant to make the area more appealing. Toy Freddy remembered the times when Mendo would close his shop early just to work on the attraction and Fredbear would carry numerous buckets of water from Lilygear Lake to fill the fountain.

The rest of the town square was rather packed in even if the fountain wasn't there, where many of the shops in town were practically align with each other. This was basically the main shopping and gathering area, as the most popular and well-known businesses were located here including LOLbit's General Store, Freddy Fazbear's and Candy Cat's restaurants, and such other businesses. Dee Dee moved her business and settled down at Lilygear Lake, since she focused her products from fish, fishing gear, and boats rentals. Mendo's shop used to be here a few months ago, but the complaints from other shops about the noise and the busy atmosphere all around convinced the endoskeleton to move his shop outside of town.

Perhaps the most important building in this area was the Town Hall. Originally once a large empty house, it was now designed internally to resemble a large auditorium, with the stage, speakers, and everything else. There were other rooms inside the building as well, such as Fredbear's room (since he lives in the said building), Fredbear's office, a tiny conference room for private conversations and meetings, and the tall room leading to the large clock that rested on the front of said building. The original idea was to tear down the building as it really served no purpose but Fredbear felt it would be a great area for the community to gather and have town meetings. The outside of the building hasn't changed much over the years that it has been here.

Now that Toy Freddy and Springtrap arrived in the town square, the tiny bear started to shudder once he glanced his eyes on the Town Hall. _Fredbear can just look out the window anytime and see me here!_ Springtrap turned to look at Toy Freddy and asked, "You okay? Cold?" Toy Freddy shook his head in response and tore his gaze from the building, looking now at Springtrap and asked, "Where is your friend at?"

Springtrap turned to looked at the giant clock and turned his face back at Toy Freddy, thus replying, "I don't have to meet him till about 12 a.m., since I don't know where he is at till around that time." Toy Freddy was a little shock, realizing how late the two might be out, and looked at the clock. _It's only 10:16 p.m. right now. Springtrap has…we have… a lot of time before we meet up with this 'Friend'. I wonder who he is?_

"Hey! Baby's Frozen Treat Parlor is still open! Why don't we get some ice creamor something like that?" Springtrap said as he pointed to said place with his thumb, with a demeanor and excitement of a young child. Toy Freddy looked at Springtrap with a puzzled look, then smiled and said, "Sure!"

An animatronic that recently arrived named Circus Baby just opened the said shop, so Toy Freddy didn't know much about her or the actual merchandise. Apparently, when certain foods are much colder or made in a chilly environment, different foods can be made; the process itself seemed like the opposite of baking. Toy Freddy was wanting to come here, after he met Circus Baby a few times at the Town Meetings, but was not too sure how the idea of 'Frozen Treats' or 'cream made from ice' would actually work. Tonight would be his first time inside said place though, as the shop was still opened for business and it didn't look like it was closing anytime soon. As soon as Springtrap and Toy Freddy entered the place, they were greeted with a chilly draft and sweet smells that seemed to overwhelm the tiny bear. The floor was checkered with red and white stripes that went down diagonally with a few small decorative purple tables with two matching chairs to each table. The walls were pastel pink with other small pastel color lines that weren't longer than Toy Freddy's hand, with the bottom and top trimmings in white puffy curves. _Almost looks like sprinkles on a pink cake._ Springtrap led Toy Freddy by the hand to a long display shelf that look like buckets with assorted colors. "These are the flavors of ice cream you can get, or- ", Spring trap pointed to the menu above the display as he talked, "-you can ask for something else if it is up there." _Wow! There is so much to choose from! Are there more flavors of ice cream then pizza types?_ Toy Freddy looked at the display with bright eager eyes from the excitement of the situation; Springtrap chuckled as he watched Toy Freddy looking over his choices.

"Hi Springtrap! Welcome back! And you must be…Toy Freddy, right?" an ecstatic voice called out from behind the display. Toy Freddy's eyes darted to the voice, which turned out to be Circus Baby. She was a human-like animatronic, kind of like Balloon Boy and JJ, but her skin was a metallic white. She was rather tall, almost rivaling the size of Nightmare Fredbear, with a red top with frilly sleeves, a short frilly red skirt, and red yet simple heels. Her belly consisted of something that resembled a cooling fan. Her green eyes sparkled with joy as she approached and said, "Welcome! Sorry I didn't greet ya'll when you came in, but I was in the back room putting some stuff away. I really need to get a bell for the door."

"Ain't no problem. How ya been?" Springtrap asked as politely as he could, to which she responded, "Been better. This whole situation with the rogue animatronics got me a little shaken, but I suppose that could be said for anybody. Heard about what you two did in the forest, though." Circus Baby then directed her gaze directly at Toy Freddy and said, "Thanks for helping Endie 2. Really means a lot to me." _Endie 2? Guess that's what she calls Endoskeleton No. 2. I wonder how it feels about that nickname?_ "Either way, tonight's my treat! You can have anything you want for free, Toy Freddy!"

"What about me?" Springtrap, feigning a hurt tone.

"You wouldn't be out there in that forest without Toy Freddy, plus you still owe me for breaking one of my tables. I got two perfectly suitable chairs but nothing to put them at!", Circus Baby frowned when she deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon! I didn't know Golden Freddy could dodge that quickly! The bear practically teleported before I could reach him" Springtrap said however the cheeky grin that he was wearing wasn't helping his case.

"Thank you so much, Circus Baby! I honestly don't know what to choose from…I don't know much about this stuff" Toy Freddy said with such awe as he examined the buckets of ice cream.

"No problem. How about a Chocolate Ice Cream Cake?"

"…Cake…made from Ice Cream? Is that possible…I'm not doubting you! It's just mind-blowing!" Toy Freddy said, with such an interested yet shocked look.

"You should see the other responses I get when I tell others about it! It's so funny! Even Fredbear was thrown for a loop!" _Even the mayor didn't know what to think? Wow…_ "How long have you known about this stuff?"

Circus Baby leaned back with a thoughtful look as she stared at the ceiling, thinking aloud, "I guess since I came here, even before I regained my sanity. I was making treats for my friends when Ballora asked about me opening a shop. At first, I was frightened cause I was afraid that my treats might hurt someone…but I eventually gathered the courage to open the shop."

"Ballora…I don't think I met her yet" Toy Freddy said as he tilted his head sideways, trying to picture the animatronic and name together.

"I'm sure you have. She doesn't like to go to town meetings, but she loves dancing! You can see her time to time with the Minireenas, practicing a dance routine" Circus Baby explained, to which Toy Freddy responded, "Oh! Those little dancers that plays with the three Freddles that Nightmare Freddy has!"

"Yep! They can be so adorable when they want to. Did you know that there's only thirteen of them?"

"Wow! That still is a lot of them!"

"…You talking about 'boob' lady?" Springtrap interrupted, who was so confused during the entire conversation. It took less than a second for Circus Baby to flick a plastic spoon directly at the rabbit's face, causing him to be stunned for a moment.

"The cake will probably take a little bit of time to make. You want the same thing as always, Springtrap?" Circus Baby asked politely though you could easily tell that she was irritated. "Three scoops total; Two scoops of chocolate mint with sour gumball in the middle. Cup please!" Springtrap said quickly with his cheeky grin again. Circus Baby left the front to work on the cake while Springtrap led Toy Freddy to the table, since Toy Freddy was pondering how such flavors could exist.

"'Chocolate Mint' and 'Sour Gumball'? How can you make flavors like that?" Toy Freddy asked as the two sat down.

"Creativity and Determination. Not to mention ice as well" Springtrap simply said as he rested his elbow on the table, raised the arm upward, and rested his head on the hand while his other arm laid on the table. Toy Freddy, who sat more upright with his hands resting on the table while clasped, smiled and said, "You know what I mean…"

"Nope. I don't. Why don't you tell me all about it?" Springtrap asked, clearly more interested in hearing Toy Freddy talk. The tiny bear looked at Springtrap, slightly surprised at his interest, and rubbed the back of his head saying, "Well…I guess I just really like knowing. It's not like I'm going to use it for anything…but I really like to learn."

"What kind of 'stuff' interests you?"

Toy Freddy had to really think about this question. He put his hands on top of his lap and stared down at the table, replying, "Well…I guess anything really. I just really enjoying listening to others talk about stuff like what they do, what they've seen, and…just in general. They say knowing makes you grow…but when I listen to what others have to say my curiosity grows, and I find myself asking more questions. I guess that's why nobody pays much attention to me…because I'm nosey."

"I don't think so." Toy Freddy looked up to Springtrap when the rabbit said that, watching him stretch his back casually. "I don't think that you're nosey. If you were, people would be talking about how annoying you are; but I don't hear that sort of thing. Trust me on this, my ears are filthy from having them on the ground so much."

"…Why would you have your ears on the ground at all?"

"Huh? Oh! That's just an expression, little guy. It just means that I'm like to keep an eye out on rumors, gossip, and what not."

"…"

"…I don't…actually take out my eye…just another expression."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I just like to know what is going on from the mouths of others."

"Umm…do you mind if I ask something?"

"You just did, but I'll allow another question."

Toy Freddy blushed a little bit from the stupid question he asked, but decided to keep going. "If you like knowing what's going on…why don't you attend the town meetings?" Springtrap leaned back and stared at the bear lazily with both arms behind his head, as if he was keeping his head up. Then, after a few seconds of silence, he sighed and replied, "Fredbear. That's why. The minute I met him, I knew that he was hiding something under his 'caring' and 'happy-go-lucky' facade. There's something unnatural about him…and it feels like I am the only one whose noticed."

"…Oh"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think he's a supervillain or something. However, there are things that he does that are too…suspicious. He acts like he knows everything and there is no one out there that actively defiles him for that reason. It's just-"

"Like there's more to the story, huh?" Springtrap looked at Toy Freddy with shock when the tiny bear said that. Toy Freddy looked away, towards the wall, as he continued, "I get it. You're not the only one whose noticed it too. For a long time…I thought it was just some crazy thought that I shouldn't be having. Like it was…a bad thought…but…I think that maybe…Fredbear isn't ready to talk about it or…he really has an important reason for keeping a part of him back."

"When did you notice?" Springtrap said with a raised eye-lid.

"Um…I guess…since…he told us about the clock." Springtrap was now sitting straight up with his hands on the table and wide-eyed, now fully interested in what Toy Freddy had to say. "Whaddya mean clock? The Town Hall clock?" he asked, pointing in the general direction of where the Town Hall was. "Uh…don't think so. I remember Fredbear turning into…a blocky version of himself…and mentioning that we were being played. Also he said, to the eight of us when we found him again, that we needed to 'find the clock' before going into the 'glitched tree'."

Springtrap's eyes widened up, truly in shock of what he was listening to. Toy Freddy was a bit puzzled about Springtrap's expression, but then another thought came to him as he stared at the rabbit. Toy Freddy looked down again in thought and then said, "You know…what was even stranger than that? When we rested in front of the tree...the group decided to move on ahead inside the weird tree. When I asked, 'What about the clock?', they just looked at me…like I was crazy. We stayed a bit longer talking about it…but JJ showed up and attacked us…and I guess we just forgot about it. I've been all over Fazbear Hills…but I never have seen a clock."

"I KNEW IT!" Springtrap cried out with his arms raised above his head like he had won an important event, then slamming both fists down on the table right after he said that. This Toy Freddy by surprise as the tiny bear jerked back in his chair. "You knew…that I was bringing out the treats?" Circus Baby asked, as she approached the table with a cake in one hand and the ice cream in the other hand. As she put the cake in front of Toy Freddy, Springtrap pointed to her and said, "Yes. Yes I knew. I'm slightly clairvoyant".

"You wish", Circus Baby said as she rolled her eyes and placed the ice cream in front of Springtrap saying, "10 tokens and not less." Springtrap pulled out a wallet and dug the change out, handing it straight Circus Baby's open hand. Circus Baby nodded and walked away from them, giving the both males some privacy.

"…You didn't mean that at all…about the clairvoyant stuff…did you?" Toy Freddy asked Springtrap, watching him dig into the ice cream with the spoon that was flicked at him earlier. Springtrap shook his head in agreement with Toy Freddy, and took a bite of some of the green ice cream. Toy Freddy tilted his head, with one of his ears twitching, and asked, "You didn't want to tell Circus Baby?"

"Would you? What you said…nobody's going to believe you like I do! I knew that there was something off during the entire adventure! Everyone thought I was crazy. What do you think would happen if we started talking about this?"

"You believe me?" Toy Freddy asked, surprised that Springtrap would even trust him about something so vague.

"Yeah, I do. That crazy &#%* isn't thought up on the spot. You have to be very creative to make up something like that, and I hate to say it but you're not creative."

"…You do have a point…but that was mean…"

"Sorry. Really, I mean it. But after what is going on right now plus the confusion that is happe-", Springtrap began but the door opened in front of the shop, revealing Plushtrap, Endoplush, and Penquin who were joking about something, and he immediately was quiet. Toy Freddy saw how important this was to Springtrap, so he was quiet too and began eating his Chocolate Ice Cream cake with the plastic fork and knife provided. His eyes lit up with joy when he took the first bite. _It's good! I should have this more often!_ Across the table, Springtrap stopped in mid-scoop and chuckled at Toy Freddy's expression.

* * *

Leaving the shop, Toy Freddy felt energetic and started skipping beside Springtrap as the rabbit led the way to the fountain. _It feels like I been doused with really powerful Birthday move!_ "Yeah, that tends to happen when someone has Circus Baby's treats. Doesn't wear off for a long time as well" Springtrap explained as they reached the fountain. Toy Freddy paused and looked at the Town Hall clock, revealing it to be eleven p.m. He then saw Springtrap stopped in front of him, as if waiting. "Um…what do we do now?"

"We can sit on the bench and wait."

"What! What if Fredbear sees us through his window?" Toy Freddy asked, feeling frightened. Springtrap smiled a little and walked over to Toy Freddy. He then gently grabbed the tiny bear's hand, making Toy Freddy slightly nervous. He led Toy Freddy to one of the benches that was in front of the fountain and sat down, urging the tiny bear to sit beside him. Toy Freddy nodded when he understood and sat next to the rabbit. "Look at the fountain." Toy Freddy obeyed, looking at the fountain, which stood gorgeously in the moonlight as the water was reflecting the stars in the sky. After a little bit, Springtrap said, "Now look at the Town Hall." Toy Freddy did as Springtrap asked, and realized something. The fountain blocked the entire view of the Town Hall out, as it rivaled the size of said building. You could hardly see some of the features. Toy Freddy was surprised by this, and Springtrap chuckled at the tiny bear's reaction. Toy Freddy looked at Springtrap and blushed, not sure of what caused Springtrap to chuckle like that.

They sat close together and watched the fountain do its work, saying nothing. Toy Freddy felt Springtrap's arm wrap around his shoulders as though he was pulling the bear closer, causing him to jerk a little at the movement. Toy Freddy turned his gaze from the fountain and examined Springtrap's face, confused by this action, however Springtrap was still gazing at the fountain with a relaxed look. _Does he want a hug? What an odd way of asking. Then again, Springtrap isn't known for being normal._ Toy Freddy looked away, not really thinking about what he was looking at and more focused on his thoughts. _I guess it's nice…he is a lot warmer than the air out here. I suppose he just wants to be closer cause of the chilly air._ Toy Freddy then scooted much closer to Springtrap, to where he was against the rabbit, and leaned his head on Springtrap's chest as he did not reach the shoulders. Springtrap immediately felt warmer, and a small blush erupted on his muzzle. Toy Freddy smiled a little when seeing this and cuddled against the rabbit. _I guess that did the trick. He must have been cold._ Toy Freddy was looking at the fountain again, relaxed as he felt a bit better now that he helped Springtrap. It was then Springtrap's other hand found itself resting on the inside of Toy Freddy's thigh.

Toy Freddy jerked from where he was and stood up to face Springtrap, crossing his arms and hugging himself with a scared look on his face. "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Springtrap said with horror when he realized what he'd done. Toy Freddy just looked at the rabbit blankly, not sure of what to think about this situation they were in.

"I…well I…just…erm…I honestly thought…grr…never-mind" Springtrap finally said, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his head. Toy Freddy was a little concern about what happened but, when he saw Springtrap's disappointed face, he felt a little sorry for the rabbit and lowered his arms while looking at him with a soft gaze. He sat back down beside Springtrap and wrapped the rabbit's arm back around his shoulder and cuddled close again. Springtrap was a little shocked at this and turned to look at Toy Freddy, but the tiny bear's gaze was directed at the ground and would not meet Springtrap's face.

"Please don't do that again…"

Springtrap relaxed a little and rested his head on top of Toy Freddy's, and whispered in the tiny bear's ear, "I won't". It was that a giant black claw grabbed Springtrap's head. Toy Freddy immediately screamed and jumped back a few feet, only to realize that it was only Nightmare joking around, as the black bear told Toy Freddy, "What you should have done was slap him. Everyone would know that he deserved it."

"LET ME GO! I'LL SPRINGLOCKED YOU!" Springtrap cried out in anger as he wrestled from the bear's grasp with both hands, but Nightmare merely chuckled as he raised the rabbit from the bench and started tickling him on the belly. Springtrap broke out in laughter as he tried to smack away Nightmare's tickling hand, which caused Toy Freddy to start laughing as well. _For a moment there, I thought we were being attacked!_ Nightmare then stopped tickling and gently put the rabbit back down on the bench, letting go of Springtrap's head as he done so. Springtrap turned away from the black bear in agitation, lowering his ears, crossing his legs and arms, and huffed out of frustration, however Nightmare merely laughed when Springtrap did this.

"You're early. Where were you today?" Springtrap huffed while giving Nightmare an evil glare. Toy Freddy took noticed of this and asked, "Wait…you were the 'friend' that Springtrap was meeting? I didn't know that you two got along."

"Aww, Springtrap called me a 'friend'? That's the nicest thing you ever called me 'buddy'!" Nightmare said to Springtrap as he attempted to pet the rabbit; however, Springtrap snarled at Nightmare before the black bear's hand got close, thus the black bear retreated it to safety. _I figured that they got along better than this._ Springtrap flung the cane from earlier at the black bear, saying "Here and good riddance!"

"Why would you want a cane?" Toy Freddy asked, but Nightmare simply replied as he put away the cane, "It's a secret. I'll tell you when I'm finished." Toy Freddy nodded in understanding (sort of) of Nightmare's decision. Nightmare tilted his head as he looked at Toy Freddy and asked, "I thought you were supposed to be at your house, Toy Freddy?" _How does he know that?! Did LOLbit bragged about it to everyone?_

"Fredbear ain't his keeper. Besides, something spooked the bear on the way back to his house and he ended up at mine, though he won't tell me what it was-"

"Springtrap! Please don't!" Toy Freddy exclaimed in shock when the rabbit talked about what happened earlier, a little humiliated about the whole ordeal. Springtrap looked at Toy Freddy after being interrupted like that, however Nightmare nodded in agreement, saying, "Can't be too careful nowadays. I bet it'll be hard anyway, just being inside four walls and waiting for something to attack. I rather sleep in the open with room to fight then closed in." _I didn't realize that Nightmare was that spooked too; then again, he had to fend off Nightmare Fredbear so I shouldn't be surprised. It's not safe anymore, just like the old days again…_

"Sounds like a great idea!" Springtrap said as he laid back lazily on the bench. It was then that Toy Freddy realized that he had zoned out with his thinking, missing out on an important detail in the idle conversation. Springtrap jumped up and pulled the tiny bear right behind him, crying out, "To the backstreets!" with Nightmare trailing behind them.

* * *

I honestly had more planned for this chapter to be honest, but I think that this is good where it is. I don't know if anything related to FNAF 6: Pizzeria Simulator might end up in the story but who knows, but I figured it didn't hurt to add the Sister Location characters. Also, don't spam comments on how the pairing won't work; I have a reason for what I am doing!


End file.
